Being Accepted
by Navaka114
Summary: He let her down but someone else made up to her. A/O
1. Chapter 1

Being accepted

Please R&R

Chapter 1 Feeling let down

What's happening: Aelita has been recently materialized and wants to go around town and stuff. Jeremy promised her but as usual he was working on his computer.

Aelita was in her room when she heard someone knocking.

"Who is it?" said Aelita

"It's Yumi."

"Come in."

Yumi came in and sat on the bed.

"I just came to tell you that me and Ulrich are going to be gone until tonight."

"Ok."

"And by the way isn't Jeremy supposed to take you around town tonight?"

"He isn't. He is working on his computer."

"But he promi-" began Yumi but was interrupted by Ulrich

"Hey Yumi are you ready to go?" (A/N he just walked in.)

"Yeah one second. Aelita take care of yourself and I hope all goes well with Jeremy."

Aelita nodded and Yumi left.

Suddenly she heard another knock at the door.

"It must be Yumi." She thought

"Come in."

She turned around and was surprised to see Odd instead.

"Can I come in?" he said

She nodded.

"How are you doing?" he said

"Fine." She lied

Odd could tell she was lying

"Aelita you know I know you better than that." He said it was knida confusing but she understood what he said.

"It's just that Jeremy promised me he would take me around town." She said

"And as usual he let you down." Finished Odd

Aelita nodded.

"Well how about this, said Odd standing up (A/N he was sitting on the bed) and holding out his hand to Aelita "Would my Princess like to accompany me around town?"

Aelita giggled and took his hand and got up.

"And where would this lovely couple be going?"

They gasped.

Do you like it Review and tell me two things

If you like me continue

Who should be the one they are gasping at I have a pretty good person but I would like you to choose. IT could be Sissi, Jermie or who ever you like R&R.


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Cream

Chapter 2 Ice Cream

It was Sissi. "Sissi what are you doing here?!" said Aelita

"Well I was looking for Ulrich when I saw you two love birds." Said Sissi

"Go away bird brain."

Said Aelita

Sissi looked distraught.

"Well well it looks like the nerd's girl has jokes." Said Sissi

Aelita got cross. "I am not Jeremy's girl." Said Aelita angrily.

"Sure you aren't." said Sissi

"Fly away dodo." Said Odd

Sissi huffed at them and went away.

"Talk about annoying." Said Odd

Aelita nodded.

"So, said Odd holding Aelita hand where would you like to go first?"

"You choose." Said Aelita

"Okay."

So all day they went around town, talked and walked. Aelita would ask an ocantional question but usually they just talked. After a while they sat down. Suddenly an idea popped into Odd's head.

"Princess wait right here. I'll be right back." Said Odd

When he came back he had two ice cream cones in his hand. Aelita looked at them strangely.

"What are they?" said Aelita

"This, said Odd Is an ice cream cone." He handed one to her.

"What do I do with it?" said Aelita

"Eat it." Said Odd demonstrating by swallowing one whole scoop. (A/N there are three scoop on every ice cream cone. Well only two now for Odd.)

After they ate their ice creams they walked some more. Soon it was night time and time for Aelita to go home. Odd walked Aelita to her dorm.

"Good night Aelita"

"Good night Odd."

"Oh and Aelita one more thing. Said Odd holding out something in his hand. Would you um, like to go to the fair with me?" He blushed

Aeltia took the ticket.

"Of course I will." She said then she giggled and stood on her toes and gave Odd a peck on the cheek.

Odd stumbled a bit.

"What was that-" before he could finish she had already closed the door.

Then he grinned. "Thanks Aelita." He walked away to his dorm.

On the other side of her door Aelita said "No thank you Odd."

Little that they knew someone was watching them.

And it wasn't Sissi.

**I hoped you liked ! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Xana

**Update for Moxie4ever for her/his inspiring words. **

**Chapter 3: Xana **

Jeremy was watching them. Not that it mattered to him. Aelita and Odd were going out. Big deal. He liked Lucy now. Sure he had a few feelings left for Aelita but not enough to do anything drastic. He and Aelita were just friends now. He didn't take her around town because Ulrich said this would be a good time to set Odd and Aelita up. (A/N not that Odd knew that just to tell ya)

"Speaking of Lucy…." Jeremy looked at his watch. "I have to get to our date in about 2 hours. Enough time to go to the factory and work out the recent bugs"

Jeremy began walking to the factory. He saw Sissi in a big huffy and Lucy was now where to be seen.

In a few minutes he was in front of the super computer. He sat down and checked to see if there any new bugs. A black smoke appeared behind him and disappeared into the computer.

"Beep! Beep!!" The computer started going off.

"Huh? What's going on?" thought Jeremy

As soon as it came it went.

Jeremy saw there was a bug of some sort in scanner three. By the look of it he would have to deal with it manually.

"Better check that out."

Jeremy took the elevator down to the scanners.

He walked up to the scanners. He opened the control panel in the scanner.

"Hmm. Nothing seems to be wro-"Suddenly Jeremy was pushed into the scanner by a black smoke.

"What's going on?" The scanner doors closed on him.

The black smoke materialized into a boy about 12 years old. He looked something like a twin brother of Aelita. But only the face. He had short pure black hair. He had black streaks on his face like Odd's digital self. His eyes were blackish blue with an evil betraying look in it.

His clothes were black jeans with a sleeveless black shirt with a white icon on it saying Darkness.

As for shoes, he had none.

"That was easier than I thought. But I better materialize this punk before I disappear." Thought Xana His hand was fading back into smoke.

He hit the materialize button.

His hand reappeared. With Jeremy in Lyoko in his place he could infiltrate the group. Aelita would pay for what she and her father did to him. He took out a picture in his pocket. It was a picture on Antea Hopper and him. In the picture Antea was laughing and Xana was wearing the same thing he was wearing today. He was smiling in the picture and holding up a peace sign. His hand turned into fists. Yes they would pay.

Jeremy woke up on Lyoko in a region he didn't know. He appeared to be in a smoke filled place. The smoke started to clear up. He looked around. He was on a garbage boat. A garbage boat…. A GARBAGE BOAT???

Jeremy looked around frantically he was in the middle of the ocean. He jumped up. There was absolutely no land anywhere.

"It's a boat… So there's got to be somebody running it!" Jeremy ran around the boat and found a stair leading to another room.

"This has got to be it!" He opened the door at the top of the stair way. A control room was indeed there. The wheel was moving by itself… He ran up to the wheel to see if he could drive off course somewhere with land. As soon as he got close enough to reach the wheel he was hit by a shock.

"Ow!" He tried again and met with the same results. It looks liked wherever this boat was going he was along with the ride.

_**Sorry I didn't update before. Didn't get enough reviews to. Next chapter will be about how Yumi's life at home is going.**_


End file.
